Relentless
by Cheddar Biscuits
Summary: When Scout becomes ridiculed on his constant failing advances on the lovely Miss Pauling, he makes it his personal mission to get a date with her, if only to impress his teammates. But what's going to happen to him when Pauling finds out about his ulterior motive?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, to start this fine story off, I don't own Team Fortress 2! Surprising, right? I'm only going to say that once so revel in those words as much as you need to. Secondly, yes this is a ScoutxPauling story. I know, you've probably seen at least 20 of them since 'Expiration Date' came out. Thing is, I've wanting to write this story for a long time, but never took action upon it. Watching that film and seeing Pauling finally having her own 3D model was what really motivated me to start writing this. So, thanks Valve. Enough talk, onto the story!**

* * *

Scout propped his feet up on the dashboard of the RED Sniper's camper while waiting for the Aussie to come back. It was kind of the old man to give him a ride back to the base after their day of attempting to capture, what was it now, a granary? A tilt of the head showed 'RED Bread' in worn paint on the side of one of the buildings. Bread was made from wheat and wheat was made from grain, Scout supposed. All he really knew was that their Heavy was hell-bent on reclaiming this place. With a sliced bread shortage at the base, the Russian had to go easy on those sandviches he loved so much. Well, it was now completely under RED control again and that was all Scout worried about. He had done his job with minimal deaths this time around. It was much better than that one time they were tasked with defending an old mine turned secret rocket testing site. The Bostonian shuddered at the memory. He had an off-day, the boy constantly told himself.

What was taking the Sniper so long? BLU had already fled, not like they were even allowed to fight after the designated mission was over. Medic and Heavy had left about five minutes ago; they always took the longest, having to pack up the mobile medi-lab. The Australian was usually the first back to the base, at least to Scout's knowledge; though sometimes surpassed by the spy.

Much to the boy's loss of patience, the driver's side door to the camper finally opened up.

"Heh, sorry mate, got caught up talkin' with Engie." He closed the door and started the ignition. Scout leaned forward and sure enough there was their engineer walking towards his pickup.

"You're the last person I'd think of having gotten lost in a conversation, Snipes. Well, maybe 'cept the spy, I guess."

"Oh? I'm not allowed to chat with my teammates now, am I? Sorry I'm not a chatterbox like you are, gremlin." He swatted Scout's feet off the dashboard before driving away. "That isn't a foot rest, ya know? I might live in a camper van, but I have standards."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Not this again." He hated to be reminded of the Aussie's supposed 'professional standards'. The man kept his piss in jars, what kind of standards could he really have?

"'Nothin wrong with wanting to keep a clean home. You wouldn't go puttin' your feet on a table, now would you?"

"Seriously? I swear this piece of shit is older than I am, why the fuck does it matter?"

"Are you goin' to answer my question or not, mate? I don't need none of that cussing."

"Fine, it depends on the table, alright? If it was crap like this camper, then sure, I would."

"Unless you want thrown out at the side of the road, I suggest you be a bit kinder to me. In no way was I obligated to drive your arse back to the base, alright?"

Scout saluted and laughed, "Aye, aye, cap'n."

"Are ya tryin' to be funny mate? 'Cause I can't tell, really."

"God, you're no fun, Snipes." Scout gave up trying to have a conversation with the sniper and decided to just turn his head away from the man and look out the window.

"But what even is there to look at?" He thought. The scenery was a bare desert except for the occasional cactus and rock formation. It wasn't anything like back at his hometown of Boston. He almost missed home. His ma and brothers, even his douche of a step-dad, he missed them all. Being recruited by RED and leaving for the desert was the first time he'd ever truly been away from home. He chuckled to himself, he would have been safe at home right now if it wasn't for his brother.

* * *

It didn't take long for the rain to turn from a light drizzle to a downpour.

"Goddammit..." I mumbled to myself as I put the hood on my jacket up. Why couldn't Alex go get his own damn smokes? The only reason I was doing this for him was so he didn't blab to Luc and Ma about my recent theft. Because that dick of a step-dad could spend thousands on his suits, but couldn't spare me the money to get a new pair of shoes. I took thirty bucks from him, so what? Unfortunately, my oldest brother just so happened to see it. Ugh, he's like, what, thirty-seven? He'd been out of the house by now if Luc wasn't gone on business most of the time. That really was the only reason Ma let him still live in the house. I'm obligated to love my siblings, but sure as hell not tolerate them. An alcoholic, pot head, low-life, smoker, bum; even I was able to get into a community college. He's been working part-time at the same grocery store ever since I could remember. Probably only still has the job so he has money for his multiple addictions.

The convenience store was just a couple blocks down from the house, but jeez, did it seem like it took forever to get there in the pouring rain.

"Hey Nate, ran out of Bonk already?" Nice to see that my favorite cashier, Dave, was here.

"Nah man, getting Alex some cigs." I pulled out the money my brother gave me.

"What did you end up doing this time?"

"Can't talk about it. Luc would try and kill me if he found out."

"Alright. Marlboro lights, right?"

"Yea, only kind he'll smoke." I grabbed the pack and turned around to find a gun pointed at my face.

"Move over." I was oh so nicely told by the man in the ski mask.

Heh, oh great. Stuck in the middle of a robbery, just fucking great. I had the pistol Luc gave me, question was if I should risk using it or not. I never had tried it out before...

"Hey chucklenuts, think fast." Before the guy could even turn his head, I sent a bullet through the side of his skull. Boom. Instakill. Blood and brain matter splattered against the floor, counter and myself. I kicked his lifeless body on the ground, "Sorry, too slow."

"Nathan, you just-"

I cut him off, "You'll vouch for me when the cops come, right? I've got to get going."

I spun the gun in my hand as I walked out the door. What a rush, blowing a guy's brains out. The police would clean up my mess, and I'd walk away free because of 'self-defense'.

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill ya now, punk." Another masked man in black approached me. The friend of the guy who I just murdered, no doubt. "You could have just stood off to the side and watched my pal finish the job. No, you had to step in and play the role of hero, didn't you? Guess what, bitch? Now it's time to pay."

"Is that so? Catch me first and I might consider that offer." With that, I ran as fast as I could back home.

"Shit, shit, shit." Run as fast a I might, even I couldn't outrun a car. I turned my head and saw him getting closer by the second. Consequentially, instead of being ran over, I was pulled into a dark alley. A hand covered my mouth and I was told to keep quiet. When the coast was clear, the mysterious masked man in a suit released me.

"What do you fucking want? If you're with the other two, I swear..."

"Tsk, such vulgarity. Is this how you treat ze man who just saved your life?" He spoke with an easily noticeable French accent.

"Yea, ok, thanks. There, happy? Now what do you want? I need to be getting home."

He pulled a small metal cigarette case from a pocket and lit one, "You wouldn't realize it, but I've been watching you for quite some time."

"Creeper..." I muttered.

"You handled yourself quite well back there. Quite accurate for your first time shooting a gun, really."

"How would you even know?"

"Hmmm, a bad listener though. I said I've been watching you."

"Listen, I've already got enough girls stalking me. I don't need some masked dude in a suit too."

The man shook his head, "Let's just get down to business, shall we? My employers, Reliable Excavation Demolition, or RED for short, would like to offer you, Nathaniel Montierré-Fitzpatrick, a position in their company."

* * *

"Wake up, mate. We're at the base." Sniper nudged the sleeping scout, his head pressed up against the passenger's side window.

Scout slowly sat up, "Ugh, I seriously fell asleep?"

"Ya, and you left your drool on me window. Now, get out."

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Thanks for driving me, Snipes." Scout punched in the keypad code and both men went inside.

The inside of the common room of the base smelled of beer and smoke. Demoman sat off to the side, drinking, with the Heavy beside him eating a sandvich. The Spy stood in a corner checking his watch, and sitting together at a table in the middle were the Engineer, Medic, and Miss Pauling.

"Hey Scout, finally back?" Pauling turned around and greeted the two.

"Miss Pauling, what are you doing here?" Scout asked.

"The Administrator wanted me to come over and check up on some things. Also, I wanted to congratulate you guys on reclaiming the granary for us. Nice final capture by the way, though a bit reckless."

"I got it done, didn't I?"

Pauling propped up her glasses, "Yes but, you really need to not make it a habit of pushing without the rest of your team. Ever hear of over-extending yourself? Their Soldier or Demo could have easily made minced meat out of you. Then we would have been down one, making it easier for them to push back."

"Well I reckon that's a lesson for another day." Engie intervened. "Miss Pauling, you gonna stay for awhile? I'm sure that our Medic would be more than happy 'ta have you over for dinner."

"Sorry guys, I've still got a lot of work to do. Maybe some other time, alright?"

"Wait, are you sure?" Scout put his hand on her shoulder as she opened the door. "We could have, um, uh-"

"Scout, use your words."

"Well, what I mean to say is, uh..."

"Scout, I'm leaving. Goodbye." She closed the door and left.

"What were you planning on doing, hmm? Inviting her out for beer and fried chicken?" Spy smirked.

"Can it, alright?"

Heavy spoke up, "Do not make fun of him. Maybe leetle Scout is not good with women?"

"Hey, I am great with girls. I've dated twenty of 'em, and each for a least a year!"

"That would mean zat you've been dating since you were three." Spy refuted.

"Shut up!" Scout stormed off as his teammates laughed.

The boy fell face first into his bed. He hated being the youngest member on the team, even their Pyro was a couple of years older than him. Constantly ridiculed for his inexperiences, especially by the spy. At least he was getting paid for it here, at home he endured the same mockery from Luc and his brothers. Even his mother wanted to know when he was going to find a nice lady to settle down with. He'd show them, show them all. A date with the lovely Miss Pauling was just the way to do it too.

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter. It would mean a lot if all of you who read all the way through to put down a review, and maybe a favorite if you enjoyed it! I'm going to try and do a chapter a week so look forward to the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been so long. I said I'd have this up in a week, didn't I? That was a lie. At least I've been keeping busy! With the Highlander Open and stuff. Yep, I'm in that. Playing Scout. No surprise there...**

"Aye laddies, look who finally decided 't come outta 'is room!" Demoman announced to the mercenaries inside the cafeteria area.

Scout ignored the Scot and sat down, placing his head in his arms. The boy had dark circles underneath his blotted eyes. His ruffled hair was partially slicked back and had a greasy sheen to it. He had hardly slept the in the past day, the mockery of his teammates and inability to hold a conversation with the one person he liked in this desert wasteland set him into a state of depression. Hearing further ridicule kept him locked inside his room until he could no longer suppress his body's cries for food. Even now he dreaded the walk to where the fridge was. They would ask about his deteriorated state; the Demoman or Spy would make a snide remark. How Scout wished he could be left alone at least until the match tomorrow.

He heard the sound of a plate being placed on the table in front of him; looking up, he saw a neatly made sandvich and Pyro tilting its head.

"Mmmph?" The pyro muttered, sliding the plate towards the scout.

"Thanks." Scout mumbled, starting to slowly eat the food.

Pyro quickly gasped and hurried to the back kitchen, soon returning with a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch. It handed the drink over and sat down across from Scout.

He ate his meal in silence, looking down at the bread crumbs and small dollops of mayonnaise that kept accumulating on the plate, so as to avoid eye contact with anyone. This was broken up by the periodic looks upward, every time eying the same unmoving pyro that sat across from him, chin cupped with its hands, looking at the scout in what seemed like wonderment.

"Uh, hey, Pyro? Really appreciate the food and all, but can you clean this up? I, uh, gotta take a shower." Their pyro seemed kind for the most part, but it bothered Scout that he never had seen the person underneath the mask. Having it seated across from him, constantly watching, was more than he could handle.

He shrugged as he headed down the hallway to the showers. It wasn't like he was lying to the mute, he really did need to get cleaned up. He was sure whatever was under the mask would understand; unlike a few of his other teammates. Soldier was sure to breathe down his neck once he found out the boy was up. If there wasn't a mission, it was practice. If it wasn't practice, it was reviewing on how they could do better for the next mission. Scout swore there was something wrong with that man; he only lived for this stupid war. The only other thing he seemed to enjoy was bread.

Scout undressed and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, he tilted his head back, letting the cool water flow over him; with it, his feelings of the previous day. No more feeling sorry for himself, he was going to focus on scoring a date with the lovely Miss Pauling.

"Heh, maybe I can get Snipes to drive me to Teufort. Get myself a notebook and write down my plan to get a date."

"Oh? With who, may I ask?"

"What the fuck! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!" Scout fumbled to cover himself up. He finally decided on pressing his back up against the wall and placing his hands over his crotch. The spy stood right beyond the water's reach. He scanned the naked Bostonian and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, like I've never seen another male's anatomy." He tossed the boy a towel. "You haven't been here after losing an important mission. Ze Soldier and Demoman like to get especially drunken those nights. This can lead to some, undesirable encounters."

"That doesn't mean you can just barge in here!" Scout wrapped the towel around his waist. "What's so important that you had to bother me now?"

"I can't worry about my teammates? I heard you were out of your room and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Spy, you and I both know that's total bullshit. You were spying on me."

"And? It's my job." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Now, what was zis about a date?"

"It's none of your business, so get out of here and let me finish my shower."

He blew a puff of smoke in the boy's face, "Everything here is my business. This date of yours, it'll be with Miss Pauling, I presume?"

"I told you, its none of your goddamn business!"

Spy smirked, "Oh please, you'll never get a date with her on your own. You're terrible with girls."

"Hey, like I told Lardass yesterday, I am great with girls."

"How so? You've only had a single girlfriend and the reason she went out with you for three months in your senior year is because she felt sorry for you. I'd hardly qualify that as being an expert."

Scout's voice got soft, "How did you know that?"

Spy quietly laughed and locked eyes with the scout, "Trust me when I say, I know everything about you. Might I tell you the reason you're here in this war? It was either join RED or go to jail, wasn't it?"

"Fucking stalker..." Scout mumbled under his breath.

"Now, this date with Pauling, would you need any help setting it up?"

Scout eyed the Frenchman, "Spy, you want to help me?"

"Why not? You obviously need some help."

"Listen, I don't need your help. I can score a date with Pauling on my own."

"Oh? I'd like to see that happen."

"I can, and I will, fancypants. And when I do; you, Demo, and all the others better shut your mouths about me, got it?"

Spy smiled, "No guarantees."

**Yep. This was a short chapter. Sorry about that too. It's just kind of a bridge. The next one will be much longer. So there's that to look forward to. I'll try and not have it take as long to have it posted, I promise. Anyways, leave me a review of what you think, and see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**See? I told everyone that I wouldn't spend a month working on this chapter and I kept to my word for once! Also, it might just be me, but for some reason I feel that the first half of this chapter is much more well written than the latter half. I don't know. I'll leave it up for you readers to decide. **

* * *

"Why should I be accepting random job offers from a stranger in the middle of a dark alleyway?" I scoffed. "Seems shady, doesn't it?"

"You just killed a man in cold blood and you're asking me why my employers are offering you employment?"

"It wasn't in 'cold blood'; it was in defense, alright?" I snapped at him.

"Please, there was no remorse for that man. A normal person would be trying to grip onto the fact they just took another human life; you, you casually kicked the dead body and mocked it. Do you see what's wrong with this picture?"

I clenched my fists, "There's nothing wrong with me!" I screamed at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Did I hit a nerve there?"

"Shut up!" I perilously rushed at him with the full intention of knocking a few teeth out of his mouth.

He reacted almost unnaturally, grabbing both my hands and twisting my right arm behind my back, ramming me up against one of the walls.

The man whispered in my ear, "You think you could take me on?" He let my left arm go and took a hold of the back of my head, pushing my face harder into the brick. "You're too predictable; I'd have a knife in your back before you could pull out that little gun of yours."

I staggered to keep balance as he shoved me away. He tossed a manila envelope at my feet.

"If it were up to me, you'd already have been silently disposed of. Alas, its not. You have a week to come up with a response. I'll see you then." With that he disappeared into the shadows.

I picked up the envelope. The front was marked with an emblem in the shape of a bomb with the word RED in the center. Underneath in smaller letters it read: Reliable Excavation Demolition. What kind of job did these people want me for?

I decided that I would open it up and see for myself when I got home. Shit. I forgot about home. Alex and Ma would be wondering where I had been and I didn't have anything to put this envelope in. They'd wonder where I got it from, more so wondering what's in it if I told them I got it from a suited stranger in an alleyway. I'd have to hide it between my jacket and shirt. I pulled my brother's cigarettes out from my pocket. The package was crushed. Dammit. It must have happened when that man shoved me up against the wall.

I started the grueling walk home. The rain had started pouring down. I sunk into my hood and stared down at my feet, continuously maintaining caution so the envelope didn't fall out. I thought about what that stranger had told me, did I really have no regard for that man's life inside the store? It was a reaction, he had someone I knew at gunpoint. I stopped a robbery, but could I really cry that it was self-defense? I was in no true danger that I knew of at that point. The gun wasn't aimed at me, but yet I pulled out my own and sent a bullet through his head, taking his life in an instant. What seemed to really bother me was how I callously kicked at his limp body after it was done. I did mock him, how he wasn't able to turn and pull the trigger faster than I was able to. As the stranger said, normal people don't do that; normal people cringe in guilt at severity of their actions. I felt nothing, nothing but ecstasy. It felt exhilarating to determine if one deserved to continue existing in this world or not, to watch their body fall to the ground, mocking them as if their very existence was beneath me...

I shook my head. I wasn't a psychopath. I wasn't going to kill other humans for mere pleasure. I dismissed the entire thought. I was almost home and walking in with a worried expression would be a red flag.

The rain slammed against the front of the house's aged brick exterior. Nothing heralded my return. The only things that assured me this was my place of living was the worn bronze plaque that read "Fitzpatrick" and my ma's potted petunia garden that sat just outside the windowsills. At least the plants enjoyed the rain. I started up the stairs, ready to take off these drenched clothes. I hesitated shortly before opening the front door.

The familiar pungent aroma of smoke mixed with the scented candles Ma burned to try and mask the smoky smell was the first thing to greet me. She always complained about Luc and Alex smoking in the house but never did anything to try and get them to quit. She always dreamed big; most of it was about remodeling the house though, replacing the wallpaper in the entryway was the gripe she had most. Lord knows we needed it. Red and white floral print; it was tattered in many a place, aged yellow, and showed signs of water damage along the bottom.

I quickly took a right up the stairs to drop off the envelope on my bed. The sounds of the TV could be heard from down in the living room. I assumed that was where Alex must have been, but I was wrong. At the top of the steps, coming out of his room, was my oldest brother.

Ma always found it interesting, how much the two of us contrasted each other. Whereas my hair was brown and straight, his was ginger and curly; I was of smaller frame and had a smooth and feature-less face, Alex was larger, more broad, and had freckles on his cheeks and orange stubble around his chin. My eyes were a light blue, his were emerald green. He somehow had employment, I technically didn't, until now at least.

"Hey hey, look who's finally back. You get my cigs?" He stretched out a hand.

I pulled the crushed pack out of my pocket. "They're a little squished, hope you don't mind?" I nervously smiled and winced. I hated being on his bad side, not being able to run away. Alex was twice my size, and easily angered.

"What the fuck did you do?! I can't smoke these!" He clenched his fists.

"Look, before you hit me, I didn't do anything. I was at the store minding my own business when a robber walked in. He slammed me against the counter and it must have crushed the pack, alright?" I decided to leave out the killing and alley parts, it wasn't any of his business anyways.

"Real convenient excuse, Nathan. There something you want to prove? It isn't like you had to use your own fucking money. Not like you have any anyways. Must be real nice to sit around and call me a mooch when I'm the one with a job, I'm the one supporting Ma when Luc isn't around. Maybe if you weren't a complete dumbass, you'd still be in college."

"I tried, alright? You, Ma and Luc all know I fucking tried! I even tried switching to an easier major! I get it, ok? I'm a good-for-nothing retard and you just love rubbing it in my face, don't you? You want to know something? I got a job offer tonight." I unzipped my jacket and pulled out the envelope. "That's right, a job. Sure, some stranger gave it to me in a dark alleyway, but it's employment, isn't it Alex? That's what you're always telling me, work doesn't matter as long as I'm employed."

He snatched the envelope from my hand, "Give me that." He read the front. "I've never even heard of this company, its probably just a damn scam." He opened it up.

There was a letter and a few files to accompany it. Alex started to read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Montierré-Fitzpatrick,_

_ If you are reading this, then our agent is doing his job. That aside, we've been searching quite awhile for someone with your particular... talents. We do not wish for you to be alarmed, but our recruiters have been keeping their eye on you for many a time now. You may or may not currently be aware of the ongoing Gravel War that is taking place in the southwestern United States. With war comes destruction; destruction we at Reliable Excavation Demolition do not wish to incur. This of course, requires the need for protection from the ongoing hostilities. Many of our operations can be found in the northern region of New Mexico, near the heart of the continuing war. This is why we are pursuing talented individuals such as yourself. You can rest assured that you will be adequately compensated for your ongoing participation. You have a week from the handing over of this letter to come to a decision, at which the end a recruiter will come to you for an answer. We thoroughly hope you will consider employment with Reliable Excavation Demolition._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Administrator Helen_

"So like a bodyguard?" I asked.

"Still, it seems suspicious..." Alex took out the other files. They were mostly about the company and its subsidiarys.

I snatched the envelope and files away from him, "It's a job, alright? And if it means I can get away from you and Luc, all the better."

I went into my room and dropped down on my bed, exhausted. What a night, I thought as I silently watched the pitter-patter of the rain against the foggy pane of my bedroom window. I'd have to tell Ma tomorrow before Alex brought it up. Then she'd want me to wait and discuss it with "her and my father" once Luc came home later in the week. That was really the part I looked forward to the least.

* * *

"Nathan, darling, would you mind coming into the living room?" I heard my mother call from the bottom of the steps. I assumed she had finished privately discussing the employment offer with my step-father and wanted to have a group discussion of sorts about it. I had already talked with her about it beforehand, to which she surprisingly supported my decision and even had a pair of dogtags made, "if something were to happen to me".

"Yea, Ma, I'll be right there." I put down the comic I was reading and hastily made my way downstairs, my mother's most recent present lightly tapping against my upper chest with each step I took.

Luc sat in his chair, his long, aged face showing me a look of indifference while Ma stood next to him, hers' easily full of disappointment. Sitting in the musty olive couch across from them were two police officers.

Ma couldn't keep her composure any longer. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

"How could you..." She covered her smeared face, sitting down on the arm of the chair, crying.

"What do you mean? Why are the police here? What happened?"

Lucian shook his head, "You know full well what you did."

My heart started to race. They were here because of the murder.

"Look, I swear it was an accident. Er, I mean self-defense. Uh..." Shit. I couldn't even get my story straight.

"Stop self-incriminating yourself kid. We're here to take you into holding. Your father claims you to be a flight risk."

"What?!" I glared at Luc.

"It's for your own safety." He merely said.

I wanted to kill him; to blow that smug look off his face. A flight risk? Fuck him. I would've hit him square in the jaw if Ma and the cops weren't here. And I must have. I remember screaming profanities; watching him wipe blood from the corner of his mouth as I was tackled to the ground. I must have hit my head off the coffee table because I remember waking up in a holding cell.

"Get up kid, you've got a visitor." I sat up and rubbed my forehead. It stung at the slightest touch.

As the guard walked away I was able to see who was visiting me in my current predicament. She wasn't anyone I knew. She wore a dark lavender dress with black accents. It matched her silky black hair which was tied back into a bun. She propped up her glasses as her emerald eyes scanned me over.

She checked the clipboard she was carrying, "Nathaniel Montierré-Fitzpatrick, I presume? Mind if I call you Nathan?"

"Everyone does." I smirked.

"I'm Miss Pauling, assistant to the Administrator. I came as soon as I heard you were in holding."

"The one who sent the letter; Helen, right?"

"She would very much prefer if you didn't call her by her name. Now, about your employment with RED, I'll assume you're still interested?"

"And if I'm not?"

"Then I very much hope you enjoy rotting in jail. The only way you'll be getting out of here a free man is if you come with me."

I shook my head. "Heh, count me in then."

"Great. Welcome aboard, Scout." She smiled.

"Scout? Listen Pauling, that's not my nickname and its not gonna be."

"But its your class title. You're now a mercenary for Reliable Excavation Demolition; more specifically, a scout. Sorry, I'm more comfortable called our mercs by their class name and not their actual one. It allows for more confidentiality too."

"Wait, a mercenary? You expect me to kill people? I didn't sign on for this!"

"Sure you did. You read the letter, correct? And as our spy witnessed, you had no issue killing the bait."

"You set me up?"

"Of course. It's not like people just go around everyday killing others. We had to see how you'd react when felt threatened. Punching your step-father was an added bonus." She lightheartedly giggled.

"So the robbery, the envelope, the cops showing up at my house. This was all a setup?!"

"Hey, don't go clenching your fists. Remember there's a wall of metal bars separating us. I'm sure you don't want to meet the Medic because of broken hands. And yes, it was all an elaborate ploy for you to join us. And it worked!"

"If I don't sign on your men are just going to keep me in here?" I was furious with her.

"No, no. We'll let the real police take over from there. The Administrator must really want your employment. Tricking you into having to choose between jail time or mercenary work. I'd personally choose the latter."

"And I've got no choice but to also." I muttered.

She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the cell door. "If you'll follow me, Scout. We've got a train to catch."

"What about my parents? They'll still think I'm here in this cell."

"No they won't. We've already sent a letter out from you explaining everything. You can trust me that it'll be to your likeness. Oh!" She took something out of the bag she was carrying. It was the pistol Lucian had given me. "I believe this is yours."

I took it in my hand. It felt odd, knowing I'd be the demise of more people.

"We'll get you something better once we're back at the base. But for now, if you'll do the honors..." She opened another cell and gestured to the frightened man inside.

I hesitated before walking in.

"Don't be worried. He's someone who we were going to dispose of anyways."

I aimed and shot him point blank between the eyes.

* * *

**Well would you look at that? A flashback chapter! Didn't see that one coming did you? (You probably did...) Anyways, yea, we get some more background info on our wonderful Scout. I made the names up, obviously. I worked hard on this one so you know what? I'd really appreciate it if you all left a review. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks and see you next chapter!**


End file.
